


All the Gin Joints

by Geonn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Drunk Sex, F/F, First Time, Not Romance, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: "Was it ideal? Hell no. This wasn’t the woman she wanted, this wasn’t where she was dying to be, but it was a nice distraction."





	All the Gin Joints

Alex didn’t want camaraderie or commiseration, and she didn’t want Kara to sweep her off on another cathartic weekend trip, so she skipped the alien bar and chose to drink somewhere well outside of her usual circles. She found a place that looked respectable but still maintained a bit of the sleaze that was required to build up a nice heavy drunkenness. She knew she had chosen correctly when she walked in and saw people silently sitting over half-empty mugs or staring glassy-eyed at the TV mounted in the corners. She didn’t want paralegals and stockbrokers unwinding after a long night; she needed people who were just there for the art of drinking.

She chose a stool at the furthest end of the bar, as close as she could get to cowering in the corner while still being in public, and gestured for the bartender. Nothing fancy. Just whatever was on tap. She needed alcohol and wasn’t choosy about the delivery system. She rested her hands on the bar and drummed her fingers on its scratched surface, idly scanning the crowd. 

Her eyes skimmed over the woman at the bar twice before her instincts made her take a closer look. The woman was keeping her head down and angled to one side, letting her lustrous black hair drape across her features in a way that couldn’t be anything but an attempt to hide. Her posture radiated anxiety, fear of being caught, and Alex leaned forward slightly to get a better look at her face. She didn’t have to see much more than the cheekbones before she understood.

“Lena?”

The cringe deepened, but she lifted her head. “Damn it.”

Alex rolled her eyes. Of course. It was only an enormous city with dozens of bars. Why wouldn’t she end up sitting next to her sister’s best friend? She started to get up, but the bartender placed the drink in front of her. She stared longingly at it. Surrender and drink now, or flee and try to find a less awkward place to drink? That would mean at least another hour before she was drunk. She looked at Lena, whose eyebrows were raised in anticipation of what Alex might do. Her eyes, blue and wide, were already a bit glassy. 

“Fuck it,” Alex muttered. She dropped her weight back on the stool and hoisted her glass.

Lena grinned. “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

Alex winked and gave her a thumbs-up with her free hand. 

By the time the first drink was gone, Alex had relaxed enough to not care that her indulgence was being witnessed. By the third, it seemed ridiculous to sit silently beside someone she knew, even if that person was an acquaintance at best.

“I suppose you heard about...”

“The boys are back in town?” Lena said with a wry laugh. “Yes. Hence...” She gestured at her own empty glass. “And I also heard about... well, I’m not surprised to see you here. I was very sorry to hear about what happened.”

Alex said, “Yeah,” and took another drink.

The part of the bar to Lena’s right soon became crowded, so she moved closer to where Alex was sitting. Alex didn’t mind at that point. They chatted. They laughed and let their silences linger without letting it become awkward. Alex found herself examining Lena and finding herself... not entirely... hating her. Some of the polish was off now that she’d had a few drinks. Repeatedly running a hand through her hair had left it slightly tangled, which was an appealing look on her, and her posture had suffered. She wasn’t quite the Business Bot Alex was used to seeing. It was a good look on her.

“Well, Agent Danvers.” Lena’s voice was the one thing about her that was still crisp, polished, refined. “You may not have been the drinking companion I was looking for, but I am grateful you were here.”

Alex looked at her. “Oh, really, Ms. Luthor? What sort of drinking companion were you looking for?”

“Ahh,” Lena laughed, tilting her head to the side again, eyes on her drink. Her eyebrows were raised. Alex could almost hear her internal monologue warning: Don’t you dare say it out loud, Lena. She bit her bottom lip and looked up to meet Alex’s gaze. Alex returned it without wavering. Lena’s smile faded but her teeth remained on lips that were still bright cherry red despite the fact it was well after midnight. Her lipstick had obviously been reapplied at some point in the past few hours. And why put on cherry-red lipstick before going to a bar unless you were looking for something very specific?”

Alex’s right hand found Lena’s thigh under the bar. Lena sat up straighter and glanced over her shoulder. Reassured no one was paying attention to this forgotten corner of the bar, she looked down again. Alex’s hand was tracing and retracing in a gentle path between the hem of Lena’s skirt and her knee. She tensed her fingers and felt the muscles tighten in response. 

“You just got out of a relationship...”

“And I’m not looking to start a new one,” Alex said pointedly.

Lena looked at her again. Alex didn’t blink, but she moved her hand higher. Lena gasped and put her hand flat on the bar. The skirt was short enough that Alex didn’t have to angle her arm too awkwardly to reach what she was after. She felt the smooth silk of Lena’s panties (silky, expensive, definitely the attire of someone who was prowling) and used two fingers against it. Lena squared her shoulders and pressed her lips together. Her eyes were open but the muscles beneath them twitched ever-so-slightly with the effort of not making a noise.

Alex rested the elbow of her left arm on the bar, chin in hand, watching as Lena went perfectly still. She let her eyes examine the other woman’s body for signs that her hand’s actions were having an effect. She finally found it in the shadows beneath the bar: Lena’s knee-high boots were planted on the bottom rung of her stool. The toes slowly dipped down, then straightened out, then dipped again. Conclusion: Lena was curling her toes inside her boots.

Was it ideal? Hell no. This wasn’t the woman she wanted, this wasn’t where she was dying to be, but it was a nice distraction. And as for Kara’s complicated feelings for the woman who was currently tightening her thighs around Alex’s hand? Kara was so focused on Mon-El that she’d barely given Lena the time of day lately. Lena deserved a little distraction after what she’d been through with Morgan Edge. This wasn’t a romance or even a flirtation. This was just two women who’d come out tonight looking for something physical and happened to find it with each other.

“Stop,” Lena said, and Alex worried all her rationalization had been for nothing. She withdrew her hand. Lena glanced around the room quickly, slipped off the stool, and moved to stand in front of Alex. She put a hand on Alex’s shoulder and used her other hand to lift her skirt enough that she could straddle Alex’s thigh. Alex put her hands on Lena’s hips to steady her, looking up into the other woman’s suddenly very-close face. She was even more stunning at this distance, where it was easier to see the gradients in color that made up her irises. Her eyes weren’t simply blue, they were green and blue and gray at the same time. Alex wished for brighter light to see them better, but bright light was their enemy right now.

“Put your foot on the bottom rung,” Lena said.

Alex did as she was told, pressing her thigh more firmly between Lena’s legs. Lena grunted and closed her eyes. Her fingers curled in the material of Alex’s shirt. She lifted her chin and moved her hips. Slowly at first but soon moving faster. Alex followed her instincts and leaned forward to kiss Lena’s neck. Lena stretched and twisted in a way that seemed to make her neck extend. Alex swept her tongue over the soft skin and breathed deeply the scent of her perfume and shampoo. 

She opened her eyes and looked through the veil of Lena’s hair. No one in the bar seemed to be looking their way. Lena moved one hand from Alex’s shoulder to her own blouse, fumbling to find the topmost button and undo it. She moved down the material until Alex could look down and see a smooth path down to the white cups and black lace of Lena’s bra. Alex wet her lips and lowered her head.

Lena let her other hand drop, briefly pausing on Alex’s chest before continuing lower. Alex tried to position herself on the stool to help with Lena’s task. The button of her jeans came open, the zipper was eventually wrestled down, and Lena made a quiet noise - “nnnn...” - with her tongue against her teeth that shifted - “ahhh” - as she pushed her hand inside.

Alex bared her teeth against the lace of Lena’s bra. With her free hand, Lena cupped the back of Alex’s head and guided her to one side. Alex used the tip of her tongue to mark the skin and was rewarded with a sigh. Then her lips were over the cup of Lena’s bra and she put her tongue to work. She licked, kissed, sucked, and explored until the nipple was hard. She released Lena’s hips and cupped her other breast through the shirt and bra. Lena arched her back and leaned into Alex.

Neither of them was thinking about the woman in their arms. Both of them were aware of that fact. Lena was aware she was a substitute for someone else just as Alex knew she was a stand-in for her sister (in one form or another). At the moment, it didn’t matter. At the moment, they just wanted to feel something. They wanted to feel loved and held and desired. They wanted comfort and relief from feeling bad just for a second. And, as Lena’s finger pushed aside Alex’s underwear, as Alex pushed up and felt Lena’s thighs trembling around hers, they achieved it.

Lena sagged forward, lips against Alex’s eyebrow. It was as close as they would ever get to kissing. Alex was breathless, but still found the strength to hold Lena up so she wouldn’t collapse. They leaned on one another until they caught their breath, and then they helped each other straighten their clothes. Alex’s hands were trembling. She’d now officially been with two women, and the thought made her blush. 

Lena kept her skirt in place as she rearranged her underwear and then returned to her stool. She picked up her beer and downed the remaining half of the mug in a single swallow. 

“That was unexpected,” she said, breathing the silence.

“Yeah.” Alex cleared her throat. “Uh, Kara can’t--”

“No,” Lena agreed. “No, she probably shouldn’t.”

Alex nodded. Lena moved her mug to create Olympic rings on the bar. 

“Should... should one of us go?” Lena finally asked.

Alex gestured at her glass. “I’m still working on this. And I’m fine if you want to stay.”

“Okay,” Lena said, although she didn’t look altogether comfortable about the idea. She settled back on her stool and gestured to the bartender for another drink. When it came, she slurped off the suds and Alex took a drink to hide her smile. 

She still didn’t want companionship or camaraderie, she didn’t want a shoulder to cry on or someone to listen to her sob story. But sharing the space with someone who knew what she was going through and wasn’t going to try to fix it? She could probably handle that.

At least until she finished her drink.


End file.
